A New Type Of Hunter
by jcont
Summary: A hunter of the goddess Artemis one day appears in camp half-blood. So why is everyone surprise to see who it is?. This is the story of one unique hunter that dare to be diffrent.
1. Chapter 1

**OK… I rewrited this first chapter and fix many of my mistakes their probably still more of them but I will look into them later when I review it again. Sorry it took so long Im been busy, but finally I got a time to do it hope you like it. Also don't foget to review.**

A/N… Okay this my first venture into fic writing. Well loved to read them, so why not try to make one. Well here goes nothing…….OH! Yeah almost forgot this part. I don't own Percy Jackson or any of its characters, or nothing associated with it. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan, well the gods belong to the ancient Greek they come up with them first so….Yeah. I think that good so let's begin.

**Chapter 1: A weird intruder**

It was a winter's night; a full moon hovered in the night sky, its light illuminating the earth beneath. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt was in a very jovial mood this night; she and her hunters celebrated the end to a very successful hunt. Now they were going to take a short, but well deserved rest for a few days. The winter solstices was ending which meant that Artemis would have to leave her hunters for a little bit to go to the annual gods council in Olympus.

Artemis was deep in thought, trying to decided what would be their next prey. She wanted to have that figure out before she left to the council, that way her hunter's could prepared themselves for it and be ready to depart a soonest she return from Olympus.

"My lady" a girl voice took the goddess away from her thoughts.

"Yes, Zoe" the goddess response with a smile, looking at her faith full Lieutenant.

"Should we begin" the girl said her silver circlet glowing dimmely on her head.

"Yes…" the goddess respond "you may" looking straight forward to the rest of her companions, a group of little more than a dozen girls were looking back at her. Her beloved hunters. They were all sitting in a circle around a campfire in the center. "Sister's" said Zoe, as she stood up, every girl following her lead. "To Lady Artemis" Zoe concluded, as she throw a part of her supper into the fire.

"To Lady Artemis" the group of amass hunters repeated in unison a second after. Each discarding a portion of their food into the fire as well, one after the other.

Artemis close her eyes as she felt herself been reenergized by her hunter offerings. Some mortal thought that it was silly that a god would need food to exist, but they were wrong. It wasn't the food they needed, it was the prayers. Prayers feed the gods immortality keeps them from fading. That was the main reason for the existence of the demigods.

In the past there were actually very few gods that had children with mortals, her father Zeus and Uncle Poseidon been the ones with most. Their was no need for the other gods to have them, they had an entire civilization, the supply all of the praying, and sacrifices they need it to exist. But when that civilization begin to forget them many find them self's fading away. Many of the minor gods were the first ones to go. So the era of the demigods begin as a way for their divine parents to receive the prayers they need to remain. Eventually having children with mortals became a natural thing for all gods to have.

Well almost all of them.

There were a few exceptions, she being one of them. Artemis didn't need any children she had her devoted hunters, they were fewer in numbers compare to the demigods, but they were all she needed. Artemis open her eyes to find her hunters looking at her, she smile and nodded head to them to continue. They all took their seats and begin eating and talking among themselves. It was a very enjoyable moment.

Artemis was midway into a conversation with Zoe discussing the details of their next hunt, when an abrupt feeling crossed her mind, vanishing the nice feelings she had up to that moment. The mood in her camp died instantly, and silence fell upon her hunters. Artemis narrow her eyes at the new comer, who was responsible for disrupting the peace of her camp.

Immediately the foolish boy who had stumble upon them had been pin to the ground by two of her hunters, who had slashed out at him on sight. The boys put little struggle against the two girls as they proceed to take his weapon away, _a hunting rifle. _

Artemis walk slowly up to him, the rest of her companion's walking behind her glaring at the boy with distaste. Artemis stood over him; she was contemplating what would be the best form to give him. Maybe a jackalopes, she liked does or maybe she would turn him into a deer and let her wolves hunt him. No mortal was allowed to witness her hunt or enter her camp without her permission. She would show this mortal, _this boy_, the consequences of such transgression.

She signal her hunter to pick up the boy, she wanted to see his face before she transform him. Her hunter pull the boy up, but keep him on his knees, one of the girls grabbing a fist of his hair and yanking his head back so that he would face their mistress. Artemis make a quick assessment of the boy.

He was probably 16, 17, black hair not to tall, but not to short either, he was dress in hunting clothes. He probably had come to camp in this wood with a group of mortal hunters. This area was a good hunting spot their were many mortals who come here for that purpose in groups. Artemis was aware of this fact so she had chosen a spot for her and her hunters, far away from them, _but obviously not far enough._

Artemis finish her assessment of the boy and decided: _a jackalope it is. _She raised her hand to inflict the punishment, when she notices something that make her hesitated for a moment. _His eyes_… she had found herself staring into the boys' eyes and it was what she saw in them that make her stop. Resignation! The boy knew what was going too happened to him.

These realizations puzzled the small goddess for a moment, and then she asks "Do you know who I am?" The boy simply nodded his head in response. It was only when her brow furrowed that he realized she was actually expecting him to answer.

"A…Artemis" the boy said in a low voice. "Goddess of the Hunt. I suppose?"

She regards him with a surprised look. Her eyes wavered back and forth between his. He was purely mortal not a demigod, so how did he knew about her? Most mortals now thought that the Olympian gods were nothing more than myths and legends, so naturally they don't come to that conclusion at first sight.

Artemis lowered her hand, "And how is it that you know about me" she ask genially curious.

He did not speak for a moment, only stare at her, obviously try to pick his words carefully. _Smart boy_…

"I have a friend…" he begin "he is what you would call a _demigod. _He told me about the gods of the Olympus and the monsters. He said you were all real."

Artemis narrow her eyes, demigods are no supposed to tell mortals about them. "And why would he do this. Tell you." Once again he took him a moment to respond "I can see the monsters. He find out about it, and decided to tell me the truth. About everything." He has a clear sight Artemis thought. There were actually a few mortals that could see right through the mist, how or why not even the gods could come up with an answer for that.

"I see, that explains it"

"So this demigod told you about me, right" she asks. The boy nodded his head.

"Did he also tell you what happens to the mortals that enter my territory?" He nodded once more. "So you understand your mistake then." Artemis said, as she raised her hand once more to him.

"Good we can get this over with" she said with a trace of power in her voice.

The boy just bowed his head respectfully and waited in silence for her to ended. After a moment he realized nothing had happen, then very slowly he raised his gaze, to find her still staring at him.

"You are not going to try to run" she asked, "You are not going to beg for your life"

"My Lady…" he said, looking straight into her eyes. "Ever since I found out the truth about the gods I had been captivated by the stories of you and your hunters. To have the honored to actually meet you, even by accident, has let me with a strange feeling of fulfillment deep inside of me. So if this is to be my end I can face it with no fear or regret specially if it is by your hand."

Artemis stood looking at the boy with a bit of a shock. She hadn't been expecting that type of answer from him. Her hunter's, who had remained silent for the whole time, also seem surprise. Artemis gaze into the boys eyes one more time. His eyes were a pure green color, but trough them she could see deep into his soul, and with surprise found that the boy was been honest.

The boy even at risk of losing his life was happy that he run into her. _Boys are weird… and very stupid._

Artemis let out a long breath, and lower her hand again. "Lisa, Sophie" she said at the two hunters that still were holding on to the boy and keeping him down. "Let him go".

"Lady" one of the girls said, looking at her sister for confirmation certainly she had heard wrong. Both turn to the goddess, who was still staring at the boy, then her eyes turn to them. Their mistress didn't like to repeat herself. So they let go of the boy's arms and step back.

The boys remain on his knees looking at the 12 year old girl in front of him with a confused look on his face.

"GO" she commanded the boy.

After a moment the boy slowly began to rise, picking up his rifle as he got up, his eye never left the goddess. He bowed to her one more time then begin to take a few steps back, then he turn around and begin walking the path he had come from. As he was to leave the clearing, still feeling the eyes of the goddess upon him he turn his head one more time. He gave her one last look before turning back and proceeding to leave the woods.

Artemis watch him disappear through the woods, then she turn back to center of her camp and begin walking to her tent. Pulling back hair auburn hair from her face, as she walk, her dress shimmered in the moonlight. "Lady..." she heard Zoe behind her "why did you let him go" her hunter tentatively ask. Artemis stop in front of her tent, without looking back she said to her hunter.

"It's getting late."

"My lady" Zoe said.

"The council is about begin I must get ready to leave to the Olympus if I want to make it in time" Artemis respond. "Having to deal with that foolish boy would just have me be late more" with that she walk inside her tent. Truly Artemis wasn't sure herself why she let the boy go; she had never let any of them escape before without teaching them a lesson. But for some reason doing that to that boy felt wrong to her.

She emerges from her tent few moments later with her bow in her shoulder."Zoe" she said looking for her lieutenant. 'Yes, my Lady" she heard Zoe respond from her side. "I'll be living now. I should be back tomorrow night. You are to take care of your sisters until then."

"Yes, my lady" the tall black hair girl respond to her mistress.

"Will depart a soon as I'm back. Be ready". Zoe simply nodded.

Artemis raise her hand an a silver chariot descended from the sky pull by a beautiful white dear. The goddess got inside and took the reins looking back at her hunters she said "Stay safe my hunters" then she shook the reigns and departed.

As Artemis was leaving her camp behind she look to the forest beneath one more time and spoted a figure reaching the edge of the forest. "Uhm" she said "you better be grateful to me, boy". With that she gave another shake to her reigns and she was gone to Olympus.

_To be continuing…._

_A/N_…. Ok what did you guys think good, not; let me know in your reviews. I did try to correct all my grammar and spelling mistakes to the best of my abilities', but I know I probably miss a few……OK **A LOT **of them. But I'll fixed them later if you have any suggestion on how to improve my story like to hear them. OK now…. Few notes about my story: First this is **NOT **going to be one of those stories were Artemis falls in love with a man and losses her virginity. NOPE that's not going to happened she wouldn't be Artemis if she did. So no flames about ok.

Second: this part of my story takes place in the past before Percy that why Zoe is still I live. See my original first chapter was really long so I break it into several chapters. So think this first chapters as one long prologue. Once I get passed I introduce the plot of the story. Ok don't forget R/R.

Coming up: A conversation with a very smart goddess leaves Artemis wondering about certain things. Also a new follower makes an oath that surprises her.

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Oath


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] So I'm back sorry it took me so long to updated the next chapter, but I had to go in a trip I just got back. But I got some free time now so Ill try to updated faster this time OK. So lets begin OH first I don't own Percy Jackson or anything associated with it OK.

**Ch 2: The Unexpected Oath**

Artemis found herself waiting alone in the throne room in Olympus. She had told her hunters that she was late for the meeting of the gods, but really she had arrived quite early. The meeting was held at midnight, right at the end of the solstice. So everyone arrived at that time, no one got in trouble unless they arrived after Lord Zeus who was always last.

Laughter and intermingle music drifted from some where down the hall,the festivities had already begin in Olympus. The palace hall was probably already pack with gods, goddess, and demigods who had arrive to celebrated the end of the solstice. It was consider the biggest party of the year after all.

Artemis drown the sound of the seemingly endless peals of laughter and music in her head. She actually found comfort in the solitude of the throne room . The peace and quite help her clear her head and think about the events early in the night.

She still couldn't figure out that exact reason why she had let that boy walkaway unharmed from her camp. Normally she wouldn't have done something liked that to any other who dare to cross her and her hunters. _But that boy... Why did she let him go?_.

The small goddess lean back on her silver chair, and raised her head to looked at the night sky above her. The roof had a circular opening in the center and all of the constellation could be seen from it. Artemis eyes immediately drifted to one in particular, the only constellation that actually meant something to her. _Orion_.

She looked at the image of the great hunter an memories of him began to fill her head. Memories of the time she had spend with him , some where happy others where sad. A sad smile appear in Artemis face as she lower her gaze, even after thousands of years the wound that Orion death had made still hurt. A eternal wound that had been caused by her own kin. _Apollo_.

Apollo had been responsible for the death of Orion, he had trick her into killing him a deed that Artemis have never forgive him for. _To protect her..._Apollo excused was, he had done it to prevent her sister from loosing herself to a man. Artemis had denied that something liked that could had happened, but truly their had actually been a few moments when she had actually wonder..._what if?_.

But now that didn't matter anymore Orion was gone, he now was in a place where not even a goddess liked her could ever reach him again. Artemis looked one more time at her beloved hunter and whisper in a sad tone " I miss you". Immediately after she was force to mask those feelings as she felt a powerful presence forming right beside her. A light illuminated the room for a moment then died reveling a beautiful women with long black hair and in a white dress. Athena Goddess of wisdom had arrived.

Artemis turn to greet her fellowed goddess, but was stoped by the look on her face. Athena seem to be angry, something that was strange since Athena always keeped a calm face no matter what. She never allowed her emotion to show liked that, so Artemis wonder what could have possible causes her to loose her composture liked that.

"Well, hello Athena" Artemis proceed with her greeting "is been a while".

"Oh.. hi Artemis, didn't expect you to be here already" said Athena, it was obvious she was try to retake control of her emotions again.

"Athena can I ask you what are you so angry about?"

Athena remain silent for a moment, then answered " I just had an argument with the father of one of my children" she said in her normal calm voice again.

"An argument with a mortal, that's what got you so upset Athena. I have to say I'm surprised you would let something as small as that affected you liked this" Artemis said with shock.

" He wanted me to take back our daughter and raised her here with me" Athena said with a bit of anger in her voice. " I told him I couldn't do that, but he just keeped insisting on that".

Artemis wasn't surprised to hear that, typical male attitude. They would always be more than willing to jump in bed with a any women, well in Athena's case join with her mind, but once the union would sprout a child most of them will try to avoid their responsibility. An when the child would be a demigod it always lead to either they mistreating or abandoned the poor child. An it seems that not even the smart pure minded men Athena chose as father's of her children weren't the exception to this type of behavior. _All men are the same after all._

" So what did you do to him?" Artemis ask, hoping that Athena had inflicted some type of punishment to this insolent man. " Nothing.. I simply persuaded him to accepted his responsibility, and he finally did" Athena said, radiating power with every word.

"So you left your daughter with a man that doesn't want her..." Artemis said " ...are you sure that was the wises decision Athena?. What if he abandons her anyway?".

"He is not going to do that I'm sure of it" Athena respond.

"So even after he rejected your gift to him, you still chose to put your trust in him" Artemis couldn't believe Athena been as smart as she was could be so foolish to put her faith in a man liked that.

" I don't get you Athena..." said Artemis with exasperation " after going through the same thing with many men before you still keep favoring them.

"Don't you realized that they are not worth it."

Athena regard the small goddess for a moment, then after assuming a posture, as if she were a teacher that was about to try to explain a difficult subject to a student of her's she answer "Not all of them are liked that." she said very slowly. "some of them are quite desent and responsible."

"Besides aren't you generalizing Artemis" Athena said raising an eyebrow "haven't you in the past favored men yourself too." Artemis turn to look immediately to the constellation of Orion above her head. Her eyes remain fix on the group of stars for a moment. Then she turn to face Athena again who had been waiting for her to respond. "Only two.."she said "out of the millions of men that have been born only two have been worthy of my blessings."

"But their hasn't been another ever since. And I doubt their will ever be one again." Artemis finish.

"Hum" Athena said " may be is just that you have spend so much time only focusing on their flaws that you no longer can get pass them" Athena observe. "But if you try looking a little more you might just find one that will be worthy of your blessing again" Athena said teasingly. Artemis bit back the remark she was about to reply, but though there was no point in continuing this argument. Better move to another subject.

"So you have a new daughter?" said Artemis after a uncomfortable moment of silence. Athena smile back at her "Yes, her name is Annabeth and she is quite adorable".

"I bet she is" Artemis said feeling pity for the poor girl, she was just a new born and already she was been rejected by her father. Maybe in the future she would try to save her from those horrible men. "Yes " Athena continue "I have great hopes for Annabeth I'm sure she would make me very proud".

"Theirs nothing like watching your children take on challenges on their own and rise above them"

Athena turn to Artemis with a look on her eyes that resemble pity "But I guess that a feeling that only a mother could understand." Artemis narrowed her eyes at her, she hated that looked. She would get that exact looked from all of the other goddesses all the time whenever they will have a conversation about their children. They would all turn to looked at her as if waiting for her to add to the conversation then they will suddenly remember that she couldn't, and they would looked at her liked that. Well almost all of them, Hera and Aphrodite would do it with a amusement enjoying their own private little joke. She hated that.

Now she was getting it from Athena too. "My hunters make me very proud every day" Artemis snapped back at her. Athena turn to face her " Is not the same" she simply said. "No, how so?"Artemis ask. "Believe me theirs a big difference between watching your own children succeed as from watching those of others do so, even you happened to favored them." Athena said calmly.

Artemis was about to respond when the room fill with light again, and then all of the empty seats begin to be occupied by their respected owner's, one after the other. An finally, once everyone else was sitting on their throne, the room shake as thunder rumble in the sky and Lord Zeus King of the gods took his seat. He was wearing a elegant business suit, his blue eyes searching the room meeting every gods individually. Then when he was sure that everyone was present he adjusted himself on his chair then spoke " I declare this annual council has officially begun."

Artemis was resting in her temple in Olympus she had wanted to be alone after the council ended.

So once Lord Zeus dismiss the council she had quickly walk out from the throne room an gone straight for her temple. Apollo had try to stooped her so that they could talk, but she hadn't been in the mood to deal with him. She was still angry about the conversation she have had with Athena. The council hadn't last long either it rarely did now in days. The biggest issued that was discuss was Dinosyus punishment, 100 years in camp-half blood for disobeying father twice. He had unsuccessfully try to convince father to give him another chance, but failed, now he was on his way there no doubt he was going to vent his unhappy feeling by making the life of the demigods miserable.

Artemis was getting ready to leave Olympus and go back to her hunters, Apollo had left a couple of hours early to rise the sun. Artemis was getting inside her chariot when she felt a warm feeling spread through her body. Her hunters were already up and making their offerings to her. Artemis close her eyes listening to each one of the voices of her hunters as each make a prayer to her. All of them wanting her to return to them as soonest possible. Artemis decided not to keep them waiting any longer, so she was about to fly off when once again she felt someone else prayer reach her. Who was it?. All of her hunter had already make their prayer to her. So who was this one from?. She close her eyes once again and listen. She was shocked to hear the voice of boy in her head, boys rarely would pray to her even the half bloods if they needed something to do with archery they would pray to Apollo not her. But she could feel this wasn't a demigod, she listen to the prayer, then her eyes open as a wave of anger run through her body. _The nerve..._

The goddess pull out a mirror from with in her dress, she wave a hand in front of it an a image appear in it. She looked at it for a moment then proceed to put the mirror away, then she angrily shook the reigns of her chariot and shot like a bullet to the sky. A moment later Artemis was flying over a familiar forest, the same forest her hunters were in. But she wasn't going to their camp she was heading for a different location. Artemis found the area she was looking for a few miles away from her own camp right at the edge of the forest. She decedent from her chariot and proceed to walk the rest of the way.

After a few minutes she arrive at a clearing, a single tent was near a stream of water. A lone figure was sitting in front of it wrestling with something in his hands. Artemis approach the figure silently like a predator stalking its prey. She was just a few feet away from him, the boy haden't detected her presence yet. She got behind him then trying her best to control her anger she spoke "You have a lot of nerve you know". The boy was so surprise to hear her voice that he jumped from where he was sitting the rifle in his hand falling to the ground, a box a ammunition falling right after. He had been in the process of loading his rifle.

The boy turn to face the goddess still with a shock look on his face. He recognized her and drop to his knees vowing his head to her. "La...Lady Artemis" he said with a shaky voice "what are you doing?" Artemis cut him off "I let you live last night" she said angrily "and this is how you pay me. By mocking me" The boy looked at her puzzle "I haven't done such thing."

"Don't lie. I heard your prayer I know what you ask in it" Artemis said raising her voice. The boy still looked confused at the goddess then his eyes open wide as he finally understood what she meant." I wasn't mocking you my lady, I actually meant what I said." The boy went on to explain himself. "Is my way to pay you back for your mercy and my life. I want to pledge my self to you lady Artemis." Their those were the words she had heard earlier in his prayers the ones that make her so angry hearing a boy saying them. Artemis stare at the boy her anger reaching the surface again.

"I do not take boys" she snapped " And I know you already know this, so how do you dare to ask such thing?"

"I know you don't like boys, but I'm not asking you to make me your hunter I only want to devoted my self to followed your ways my lady" the boy said still not daring to get up from the floor. "My ways" ask Artemis.

"Never to marry and dedicated my life to hunting"

The boy remain silent for a moment waiting for her to respond, looking at her with those eyes of his.

_Those eyes... Orion. _Artemis remember where she had seen those eyes before. The boy eyes were exactly liked Orion's that's why they looked so familiar to her. Artemis shook off those thoughts, this boy may look like Orion but his not.

"Please" the boy speak again " my lady my life is your now, let me do this to honored you."

Artemis kept silent remembering, he wasn't the first boy to ask her this. Centuries ago their had been another who had made an oath to her like this one.._Hyppolitus_. He was a hunter too and the only other man that she had ever favored aside from Orion. He hadn't been as important to her as Orion had been, but he had prove himself to her. He swore to forsake women from his life an dedicate himself to hunting alone. An oath that he had keep, but a short one nothing the less. The moment Aphrodite learn of this she make it her job to get him to fall in love with a women. To Artemis surprise Hyppolitus had resisted Aphrodite power and rejected her. A insult to great for Aphrodite to let pass, she couldn't get him to fall in love so instead she got him kill.

That didn't go without retaliation from Artemis, she had been the one that told Ares about the rumors that everyone was saying about Aphrodite new lover..._Adonis_. An that the reason that she like to spend some much time with him was that he was a better lover than him. A direct blow to the war god ego who immediately sent one of his beast to kill Adonis. It was all good with Artemis, as far as she was concern the whole issued had been as the mortal would say an...Eye for Eye.

Anyway going back to this boy again he was trying to do the same as Hyppolitus had done. Artemis hadn't favored any men since him an she wasn't going to star now. She was about to reject this request when Athena's words echo in her head "_May be you have spent so_ _much time focusing on their flaws that you can't get pass them anymore... if you try looking a little more may be you would at least find one worthy of your blessing". _Artemis anger rose again she was mad at Athena for talking to her liked that, but she couldn't stop wondering if what she say might be true.

Artemis look at the boy one more time and then she had an idea may be this boy will be useful to her after all. _But first... _Artemis collected her thoughts and the she spoke "Listen boy"she said calmly "you".

"Alex" the boy interrupted

"What"

"My name... is Alex" the boy said "Alex Delion"

Artemis realized then that she in deed didn't knew the name of the boy until then, not that she had been interested in knowing it but nothing the less. "Very well _Alex" _Artemis said " Do you think you just can make a oath to me just liked that?"

"I'll do anything" Alex said defensively " I know I'm just barely learning how to hunt, but I'll worked hard an prove my worth to you" Artemis remain silent for a moment, she could sense the boy was been honest about this. "OK then I'll give you a chance" she told him " but I'll let you know I take very seriously oaths made to me. If you break it you will pay it with you life" Artemis let the threat hang in the air for a moment.

Artemis then smile " Are you sure you want to do this still?" Alex had gone silent at that comment, Artemis looked at him then said " Of course you don't. Just go home and forget all of this, and live your life liked a normal man" Artemis turn to leave, she had given one step when he hear him speak behind her " I'll do it" Artemis turn to him " From now on, to the end of my life I followed your way lady Artemis. I devoted my self to hunting and I will never married." It had been a improve oath Hyppolitus had make one much nicer, but she would take it" Artemis looked at the boy then she clapped her hands once and a shock wave went through the small camp. The boy flinched then recover himself looking at the goddess with curiosity. " I have accepted your oath" she told him " You better remembered because I'll hold you to it". Artemis turn again and walk away leaving the boy behind still kneeling in the ground. She was about to disappear when she heard the boy yell at her "I won't let you down"

_I seriously doubt that..._Artemis thought as she was vanishing from his sight.

"Lady Artemis your are back" Zoe greet her as she enter her camp. "Welcome back lady" she heard another say. "Thank you, I miss you all very much" Artemis told her hunter who were very happy to see her return. "Zoe, are you all ready to leave" she ask her lieutenant. "Yes my lady when ever you decide" Zoe responded.

"Good" Artemis said she turn to looked back at the direction where she knew the boy was. She was certainty that the next time she met him it will be when he breaks his oath to her. It was going to happen sooner or later she thought. Then she will make the boy pay the consequences and then she will tell Athena that she gave men chance and that they failed. She wanted to know if she would be able to come up with an argument to defend them then.

She was only curious to know how long it would take the boy to surrender to his nature. She couldn't wait for it. "My Lady" she heard Zoe said. Artemis turn to her hunters, an smiling she said.

"OK, my hunter lets move out our next hunt awaits"

[A/N] OK... this chapter was longer than I expected sorry about that , but I just want to get this first three chapter out already. This first 3 are my long prologue so once get pass them finally my real story begins. I should be ab;e to post the next chapter a lot faster this time so stay with me. An again about the mistakes on this chapter Ill fix them later when I review it again. Also I want to wait to read some of your reviews and suggestion on how to improve my story that way I can do it all at once.

SO PLEASE REVIEW OK I really need them.

Next chapter: Years pass what has become of the boy who made an oath to the goddess Artemis. And Artemis decides to give a unique gift that would change things forever.

**CHAPTER 3: A UNIQUE GIFT**


End file.
